


Wholesome Week!

by free_cookiesx



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ... i am Soft, Found Family, MORE TAGS TO BE ADDED!!!, Minecraft championships, Movie Nights, Nightmares, Sparring, wholesome week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_cookiesx/pseuds/free_cookiesx
Summary: to combat all the gross shippers ive decided to participate in wholesome week! if you ship/sexualize/cross the boundaries of anyone after they have expressed discomfort with it i'm coming for your kneecaps. that's not cool.respect boundaries. it ain't that hard, folks.
Relationships: GO AWAY - Relationship, None
Comments: 10
Kudos: 222





	1. Strawberry Blond

**Author's Note:**

> _Look at you, strawberry blond // Fields rolling on // I love it when you call my name_   
>  _Can you hear the bumblebees swarm? // Watching your arm // I love it when you look my way_
> 
> day one: tommy and tubbo being friends!!

The Tubbo's docks were not the correct place to spar, Tommy thought. This had nothing to do with the algae that he had slipped on. This had nothing to do with the fact that Tubbo had laughed at him for a good ten minutes. This had nothing to do with that, no, sir. 

It had started out okay, in his defense!

"Tubbo," Tommy had whined. He had draped himself over Tubbo's shoulders like a television character and though Tubbo hadn't complained, it was weighing them down quite a bit. "Tubbo I'm bored."

"Well go find something to do, then," Tubbo had said. They shook Tommy off with surprising ease, and climbed up to his half-finished roof. "I'm surprised you haven't left already, actually."

"Oh- Tubbo, I would never leave you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but you may as well help out or something, there's a lot of work to be done here."

"Well I don't want to do _that!_ "

"Yeah, see, that's what I thought. Why don't you don't want to go adventuring somewhere?"

"No! I don't have nearly the right armour for that sort of stuff, have you seen me? There's no way I could represent L'Manberg in the great wide open _and_ keep my head!"

"You could meet new people! I'm sure there's an undiscovered village out there or something- I've heard most are preparing for the holidays."

"Well- I don't want to do _that!_ That would be intrusive, wouldn't it? I don't want to shove myself someplace I don't belong."

"Well, then, I guess you're stuck with me. Hey- pass me that spruce, would you?"

"Yeah, sure," Tommy passed the logs over to his friend and another couple minutes went by, listening to music from one of the disc copies. Tommy grew exceedingly restless, and then-

"Hey, why don't we spar?" 

Tubbo looked a bit taken aback. He clearly had not expected that idea- especially as it involved fighting. "What?"

"Yeah! You and me, Tubbo! Fighting one-on-one! Right here, right now!"

"You sure, Tommy? I don't think it would be the best idea to do it h-"

"Come on Tubbo, how hard can it be? You think I'm scared of a little wet wood? You're ridiculous!"

Tubbo hummed and hopped down from the half-complete roof. "If you say so, but be warned that this place isn't as easy to fight in as you think."

"What, like you've fought here before?"

"No, but I _have_ spent a lot of time here. Let me put my stuff away, okay? Then we can fight."

Tommy had groaned but relented, letting Tubbo put their stuff away so they wouldn't be weighed down. Tubbo seemed to be walking a little oddly, but he passed it off to the sun distorting his vision. Maybe it was a weakness he could exploit! There was something up with Tubbo, was no way Tommy could lose this fight at all!

The two stood at opposite ends of the dock, about twelve feet from each other. They had donned their armour, and as the last notes of Cat rang out they pulled out their swords and rushed at each other.

Immediately Tommy recognized that this was not a winning battle. Not as long as he was on the docks, anyway; it was wet and some of the boards seemed to sway underneath his feet. He clumsily tried to get a grip on the land as quickly as possible, clumsily holding his sword as Tubbo sprinted towards him- 

That must have been what Tubbo was doing! Tubbo knew this place like the back of his hand, he had built it from the ground up, after all! He knew where all the good spots to walk were, and how to walk on the places that weren't so good; there was no telling what other advantages he would have here!

There was no time for Tommy to gather his thoughts as suddenly he was met with Tubbo leaping at him from the left, the clang of metal on metal ringing through the air as Tubbo met him in combat. They traded blows and Tubbo forced Tommy back more and more. Tommy lept away from Tubbo at first chance, and as he tried to regain his footing something underneath his boot made a loud squelch and suddenly he was underwater.

Salty water filled his nose and mouth and when he swam to the surface he made his way to the shore as quickly as possible. As he lay there on the sand, sopping wet, the sound of giggling reached his ears. Tubbo's giggling.

"Oh, shove off," Tommy groaned. Tubbo started laughing in earnest, and they made their way off of the dock. 

"You should have seen your face!" Tubbo said, walking up to where Tommy was still sprawled on the ground. "Priceless! I can't believe I beat you that easy!"

"Yeah, well." Tommy got up off of the ground. "You wanna wait for me while I take a bath or are you gonna keep working?"

"I'll come with you, I was about done for today anyways."

Together the two made their way back to Tommy's base with small chatterings. The walk was a bit painful and cold while Tommy was wet, but it was okay because he was with his best friend. The endless creaking of the wooden path was made just a bit more bearable because they had each other. 

Just before Tommy stepped into his room to shower, he poked his head back out.

"Next time we spar we are doing it on land, Tubbo."

Tubbo's laughs were hardly even stifled by the door shutting behind him.


	2. Teir Abhaile Riu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú // Téir abhaile riú Mhearai // Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile // Mar tá do mhargadh déanta_
> 
> day two: your favorite trio doing something cute (i changed it to quartet!)

August Fourteenth. A regular day on the Dream SMP, or as normal as everyone could make it to be. Tensions were strung high, and everyone was practically dancing in preparation for the next day. The date of Minecraft Championships. Almost everyone on the SMP was competing, resulting in playful sparring matches server-wide- as well as playful banter from teams that were against each other. 

When the fateful day arrived, they were all sitting in a pavilion that housed the portal out of the SMP. It was configured to drop everyone off at the MCC spawn, soft red light a stark contrast to cool grey stone. Dream was, unsurprisingly, the first to go. His communicator buzzed on his wrist, and lo and behold- a message from Technoblade. “That’s my cue,” Dream said. He stood up and stretched, back cracking an almost unhealthy amount. “Good luck, everyone! Hope you all enjoy getting beaten by the Pink Parrots!”

Laughter rang through the small crowd as Dream stepped into the portal with a wave. Eret looked over towards his teammates. “We should probably get going soon, too. We can’t wait for Krtzyy to message us, that would be unfair.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Sapnap groaned. “Come on, George, victory awaits for the Green Guardians!”

“See you guys!” Eret called as the trio walked into the portal. “Don’t be late!”

As Wilbur waved goodbye, his communicator buzzed- as did Tommy’s. Wilbur looked at the boy in question. “That should be us. Do you want to go in first or shall I?”

“You can go first, I’ll only be a second. I’ve got to talk to Tubbo.”

“Alright.”

Wilbur walked through the portal. The swirl of red was always a bit disorienting, but it was a small price to pay for the opportunity to hang out with his friends. The swirls faded from his vision and standing in front of him was Scott. 

“Hey, Will! I need to be here for moderation stuff, but Phil is over by the pool. His outfit is quite something, you’ve got to see it.”

Wilbur smiled, confused. “Alright? I trust you on this one, but I’ll wait for Tommy.”

The two sat with a bit of small talk as they waited for the blonde teenager, and when he came out of the portal in his blue L’Manberg uniform he looked a little bit embarrassed.

“Nervous?” Scott asked. Tommy shook his head. “You seem a bit red, is all.”

“It’s nothing!” 

“Tubbo totally wished you luck, huh?” Wilbur asked. Scott started laughing a bit too loud, and Tommy started to sputter.

“What! No he didn’t!”

“Yes he did! I know you don’t like showing the mushy side of your friendship but _honestly,_ Tommy, you’ve got to be a bit more convincing than that!”

“Whatever! Fine! Let’s go find Phil because _he_ doesn’t make fun of me,” Tubbo frowned. Wilbur laughed and clapped him on the back. 

“Come on, I’ve heard he looks cool.”

They walked to the pool area singing songs together and found Phil; he was sitting in a pool chair, video calling Kristen with a smile. 

“...I have really high hopes for us this time, I’m so excited to play with them, man.”

“Good luck! I’ll be cheering you on from the sidelines,” Kristen said with a smile. “Bye!”

“Bye!”

The video feed cut out, and Phil looked up. “Hey, boys!” He stood up and brushed himself off, and Wilbur let out a sharp bark of laughter.

“You look like a character in a fifteen-year-old’s hentai!”

The trio descended into chaotic bickering, and the championship started with high hopes all around.

The Red Rabbits fought long and hard, but in the end only got Sixth. With bated breath they awaited the results of dodgebolt and they cheered as the stadium erupted with cheers; the Pink Parrots held up their declaration to win and every single one of them was grinning ear-to-ear.

When Tommy, Phil, and Wilbur ran up to the Pink Parrots after the games they bombarded Techno in a group hug -of course- and congratulated him with the same enthusiasm. Technoblade dragged them off to the side and whispered to them in a low voice.

“Hey, guys, let’s say, hypothetically, I set up a movie night for the four of us. Hypothetically, if I did, you would not have to come, but, hypothetically, it would be nice to hang out again.”

“Dude I swear if this is a bit-” Phil started, stopping when Techno shook his head.

“There’s popcorn and everything. Guest bedrooms if you wanna sleep in a bed but if you want to fall asleep on the couch that’s okay, too.”

Tommy looked up at Techno’s shiny crown. “Only if I get to wear that.”

Techno laughed and gently took his crown off. Tommy’s face morphed into a state of shock and he looked up at his friend. “Techno, you sure?”

“I already have one-” he reached up and tapped his own bejeweled crown. “-and besides, someone’s gotta keep you in check tonight.”

“Let’s go, then,” Wilbur said, slinging his arms around his friends. “The popcorn awaits, gentlemen!”


	3. my nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _in my nightmare tonight i’ll see giant leviathans // breaking the water in half with their shining skin // riding them laughing, you’ll be in my nightmare tonight_
> 
> day three: nightmares

Wilbur was awake. 

In his defense he hadn't intended to pull an all-nighter, it just sort of happened. He was planning his next attacks, small builds he might attempt in the future, he was worrying about his friends, spending time keeping a lookout in case of attacks, and adrenaline in his veins was keeping him from being tired. 

He decided to loosely patrol around the L'Manberg base, if you could call it that. There wasn't much that needed guarding- technically Fundy had the night shift and L'Manberg in of itself was laughably small in comparison to the infinite expanses of the Dream Team SMP. Sure, Wilbur may have been able to help but it was quiet and there wasn't much going on. So, with nothing to do, he made his way down underneath the earth and into a tunnel far below the surface. 

The older members had taken the liberty of making a bedroom for the younger ones, hard-packed dirt on all sides. Their reasoning was that, if something happened at night, at least Tommy and Tubbo would be safe. Technically Fundy was allowed to sleep there as well, being Wilbur's child, but he much preferred to be on the front lines. It was a bit claustrophobic at times, but the kids had never shown much discomfort.

Wilbur sighed through his nose. These were _children,_ they should have never been exposed to the horrors that war could bring. Even if it was just a bit they could call off at any time, Wilbur knew for a _fact_ that some of their fear had been genuine. Thinking about it, he shuddered. God. These were _children._

He arrived at the iron door keeping the boys in the room. The lever was up and the door shut, and wilbur was about to leave when- 

Somewhere in the dim room, someone gasped awake. Wilbur could hear the creaking of a bed as someone got out, the shuffle of clothes as shoes were put on, and footsteps to the door.

It opened.

There was Tubbo, blinking as their eyes adjusted to the brighter lights of the hallway. They were wearing pajamas and boots without any socks. They were rocking back and forth on their feet gently and they seemed to be more disoriented than they usually were. 

"Tubbo? What are you doing awake?" Wilbur asked softly. "Are you alright?"

Tubbo nodded shortly. "'M fine. Just- just need s'm air."

Wilbur was inclined to disagree, however. Their face was red and their eyes were watery, and when they spoke their voice was thick with sadness. Wilbur nodded, though- They needed their space, he thought, and he let the teenager pass by with what he hoped was a comforting smile.

When about half an hour passed and Tubbo didn't come back, Wilbur took it upon himself to find them. There weren't many places to hide in L'Manberg, and he doubted Tubbo was even trying to hide themself- the kid hardly got out of his own bedroom. That, and the fact that they were just outside of the tunnel's entrance. Wilbur gently opened the door and walked over towards them, sitting down next to them and looking out at the reflective water. 

"Hey, Tubbo."

Tubbo made a noise of greeting in response. It was delayed and quiet, but it was something. 

"You wanna talk about it?"

They shook their head, and they sat in silence for a few minutes. 

"It was just a bad dream. Just- everyone was gone and I didn't know where you were, and I just. I dunno. Bad dream."

"Oh, Tubbo," Wilbur murmured. "We're not going anywhere."

Tubbo nodded jerkily and they pulled their knees up to their chest, hugging them. "I'm just scared, I guess. I know this isn't really a serious war, we're all still friends, but, well-"

"Dream can be scary, hm?"

"Yeah. I just don't want to lose you all to him. His side. Same thing."

"Tubbo, there's nothing that will tear us apart. You, me, Tommy, Eret, Fundy? We're L'Manberg! We're sticking together and nothing will change that."

Tubbo carefully leaned into Wilbur. They took a shaky breath and suddenly they were crying again.

"S- sorry. I just-"

Wilbur wrapped his arms around them, gentle and comforting. He let them cry, be a kid for a moment. They were just a kid. They didn't deserve to be scared like this, they didn't deserve to have to deal with this. They-

He was snapped out of his train of thought by Tubbo standing up.

"I- uh. I'm going to go back to bed. I saw Fundy up there and you and Tommy, but do you know where Eret is? I just- just wanna make sure he's okay."

Wilbur thought. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Eret since he went to do 'some grinding' earlier that night. He shook his head. "He'll be back soon. You can see him in the morning, okay? Do you want me to walk you down?"

"That- that would be nice. Thanks, Will."

As Wilbur walked Tubbo back down to their bedroom, his mind couldn't help but be plagued by thoughts of what tomorrow had in store for them. A series of fights were scheduled to happen and-

No. Anxiety was worth nothing at the moment. 

Wilbur tucked Tubbo in with a final thought.

Whatever tomorrow would bring- they could deal with it then. 

Right now? 

They could be a bit of a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA sorry i haven't updated daily i have been Busy haha
> 
> im gonna do everything though!! i am very excited about what i have planned ;3


End file.
